Jinchuuriki
by WolfPad
Summary: These are our hopes, our dreams, our failures, our triumphs, and our demons. We are the sealed ones, the containers. We are the Jinchuuriki, and this is our story. 'Demons in our Midst' challenge entry.


**_Note:_** Competitor in Manatheron's _'Demons in our Midst' _challenge.

**Jinchuuriki**

**Chapter One: Nee-Chan**

Sarutobi, third Hokage of Konohagakure, sighed despairingly and rubbed his aching temple with worn fingers. He looked over the occupied hospital bed wearily, and he felt his stomach drop with a dull pain. A slight movement caught his eye, and Sarutobi edged closer to the bed where a pair of bright blue eyes were slowly blinking awake.

As seven year old Uzumaki Naruto arose from his slumber, he rubbed his eyes blearily and soon came to his senses. To his left, he saw the only person in the village that was nice to him.

"Jii-san," he murmured softly, sitting up and reaching out one hand in slow desperation, seeking comfort from the only person that had ever given it to him. Sarutobi let his own hand rise in accordance, and clasped the smaller one in quiet reassurance. "I didn't mean to, I swear, Jii-san. That man says I took his wife's breath away when I looked at her. He says I killed her, Jii-San. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to! Please believe me, Jii-San!_ I didn't mean to!_" As Naruto spoke, his breath started becoming ragged, and the monitor connected to his heart started to accelerate rapidly. His voice increased in volume while his eyes darted around the room in panic.

Sarutobi cursed softly when Naruto's sapphire eyes rolled up into his head and he fainted back on the bed. The Hokage knew that the villagers hated him for containing the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but he hadn't realized how bad the situation had become. The boy had come into his office with small bruises over his body over the past few years, but Sarutobi had dismissed it as the results of scuffling with his peers as the man himself had done when he'd been the boy's age.

But then the day came around a week ago when he'd been about the village and had seen Naruto approach some other boys about his age in a park and start talking with them. The Hokage had smiled from his standing point about thirty feet away, but when the mothers of the boys quickly came up to him and literally kicked him away from their sons, and then dragging them away saying not to play with the monster, Sarutobi was horrified. Naruto had just kind of slumped there for a minute, then turned and walked out of the park with his head hanging and a set of fresh bruises.

Alarmed, he quickly approached the child and hugged him. Then he swept the boy onto his shoulders (amidst many childish giggles and squeals) and promptly brought him to the Hokage tower, where he sat at Sarutobi's feet for the rest of the day. The boy seemed to forget the earlier incident and amused himself asking questions and exploring the office, while hiding behind the Hokage's desk whenever someone appeared through the doors.

At nearly the end of the day, Naruto had fallen asleep in the small space under the desk where the Hokage's feet would normally go- but Sarutobi didn't mind. He smiled gently and called one of his secretaries to him quietly, asking her to run an errand for him. When she returned he took the small item from her hands and dismissed her. Pulling the walrus cap from the bag, he gently lifted Naruto from the floor and tugged it onto the boy's sleeping head.

He'd carried the child to the orphanage where he lived, changed him into his pajamas, and set him to bed. He placed a short note on the night-stand next to the boy's cot, telling Naruto to take good care of the cap for him, and that he could visit his office as often as he liked.

Since then, Naruto had taken to spending his days with the elderly Hokage, often wearing the large white hat with the 'fire' symbol on the front, distributing orders to random shinobi in his serious, high-pitched voice. While this amused some of the Jounin and ANBU -who mock-saluted and spoke with grim voices- most of the Chuunin and Genin really didn't know what to do and gave the boy funny looks.

It had been like any other day when he'd sent the child back to the orphanage as the sun was setting in the far horizon. Naruto waved frantically back at him; a large smile on his small whiskered face, and Sarutobi had chuckled and waved back, walking home at a leisurely pace.

The Hokage had eaten dinner with his son's family and played with his toddler grandson, Konohamaru. As he'd been preparing to leave, an ANBU appeared at the door.

"Hokage-Sama."

Sarutobi looked up sharply at voice. "Speak," he said authoritatively, and the ANBU nodded at once.

"Sir, Uzumaki Naruto has just been found beaten and bleeding in an alley in District-5. He has been taken to the hospital and is currently receiving treatment from the med-nins. Current condition is stabilized, however he has suffered one broken arm, two cracked ribs, a hairline skull fracture, a second-degree complex concussion, and several lacerations and bruises over the entirety his body."

As the ANBU finished his report, Sarutobi's shoulders sagged.

"And sir, off the record?"

The Hokage gave a small nod.

"The man believed to be responsible has been found dead a few alleys over. He was found with Uzumaki's blood underneath his fingernails and bruised knuckles. He appeared as though he was badly mauled by an animal of some sort, but the claw wounds were cauterized around the edges."

The Sandaime felt his breath catch in his throat. When the Kyuubi had attacked, those that survived a direct blow from the claws from the Kitsune had been burned badly. The fox was a fire-type, and when he used his claws, they always left burn marks.

The ANBU continued, "This fact, however, was not added to the report, because of lack of evidence concerning the man's involvement in the young Uzumaki's beating."

Sarutobi nodded thankfully. As much as he'd like to see justice (even if only in name) against the man that had beaten Naruto, if word got out that the boy had used some of the Kyuubi's powers, even in self-defense, the child's blood would be shed. Nothing Sarutobi could do would be able to stop anyone from doing that, not even being Hokage.

He'd gone to the hospital directly afterwards, and stayed there with him overnight, sleeping in one of the visitor's chairs in the room. When Naruto had woken briefly the next morning, Sarutobi knew he had to do something about the boy's situation.

* * *

That something came in the form of a letter that same day. As Naruto dosed in a fitful slumber in the hospital, the Sandaime read a scroll from the Lightning Village's new Nanadaime.

_Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure, Sarutobi-dono._

_As the new Nanadaime Raikage of Kumogakure, I, Hiten Kongou, do hereby formally apologize to the Hyuuga clan of Konohagakure and their village for the dishonorable past actions committed by my village. In repentance of this conduct, I shall grant any one reasonable favor (to be judged by myself and my council before admittance) to the Sandaime of Konohagakure, Sarutobi. This debt shall be held until Sarutobi is no longer Hokage of Konohagakure._

_May your mind stay sharp and your kunai at the ready._

_Hiten Kongou_

_Nanadaime Raikage of Kumogakure_

Just like that, Sarutobi knew what he was going to do, and a ghost of a smile slowly appeared on his face.

* * *

Four days later, there was a soft knock to the Hokage's office.

"Jii-San?" a small voice questioned from the Hokage's doors. Naruto peeked around the corner of a door that was slightly ajar, his sapphire eyes darting around the office in suspicion. Sarutobi's smile was a bit tight, but his face sent a reassuring calm over the small seven-year-old.

"It's good to see you, Naruto-chan. Are you doing well today?" the Sandaime asked politely, and Naruto jerked his blond head in the affirmative. "Come and sit, Naruto-chan. We have a lot to talk about, you and I.," Sarutobi beckoned the boy, and Naruto walked over to him. Crawling into the old man's lap, Naruto made himself comfortable as the Hokage ruffled his bright hair.

"How's your arm, is it feeling any better?" the Hokage asked, and Naruto bobbed his head up and down as he held out his cast-bound left arm.

"Isn't it cool, Jii-San? Look, it's all hard and stuff!" Naruto exclaimed in wonder as he rapped it with his right-hand knuckles.

The Sandaime chuckled at the boy, "That it is, Naruto-chan. Now, I have a story to tell you today, Naruto-chan. It doesn't have a very happy ending yet, but I think you'll understand." The child nodded, and Sarutobi began.

"Seven years and sixteen days ago, a great demon came to the village of Konohagakure. It was said that with a swing of one of it's tails, a mountain would crumble and a tsunami would strike; for this was the Kyuubi no Kitsune- greatest of all the tailed biju."

Naruto sat wide-eyed, captivated by the story.

"The shinobi of Konoha fought long and hard against this great demon, but they were not powerful enough to even cause lasting damage to it. It was far too strong. After ten long days of preparing, the leader of the village stepped forward to battle the fearsome beast-"

"Was that _you_, Jii-San?" Naruto interrupted, blue eyes sparkling in wonder.

"No little one, it was not me. In fact, it was my successor"

seeing the look of confusion on Naruto's Face Saratobi smiled and added

"The person who came after me, the Yondaime Hokage. Now, to continue. After ten days of battle, the Yondaime clashed at the fight scene atop his great summon, Gamabunta. He had been working for all ten days straight on minimal sleep and little food, preparing for a way to defeat the Kyuubi. But he couldn't kill it- the demon was far too powerful. So he did the best he could, and sealed it away forever. The biju was too strong for a non-living container, so he had to seal it into a human. A human whose chakra had not yet developed; a newborn baby with a recently cut umbilical cord. Nothing else was strong enough to hold this entity, so he chose the strongest child he could find."

Sarutobi placed a withered hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm afraid that child was you, Naruto-chan."

Naruto froze with his face down until his shoulders started shaking. He sniffed, and finally looked up at the Hokage.

"M... Me? Th... That's why the villagers h...hate me?" the child questioned softly, his blue eyes watering as he looked pleadingly into the old man's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-chan. I tried to make it so they wouldn't hate you. You were supposed to be seen as a hero; the village's savior from the Kyuubi. I'm afraid I have failed you miserably."

Small arms circled around Sarutobi's neck as Naruto hugged him, and the Sandaime felt the boy's tears on his neck. "Its okay, Jii-San. It wasn't your fault, _you_ didn't attack the village." The Hokage patted the small boy's back as Naruto hopped off his lap.

"Can I stay here with you today, Jii-San?"

Sandaime smiled warmly, "Of course you can, Naruto-chan."

The seven-year-old grinned and snatched the Hokage's hat from the desk, placing it on his small head, crossing his arms and frowning seriously. Sarutobi smiled and thought to himself that everything would turn out all right in the end.

* * *

Two days later and half an hour's walk from Konoha, a young kunoichi and her two ANBU escorts kept a steady pace towards Fire country's ninja stronghold. The golden haired eleven-year-old had a set scowl planted on her face, and her pace was rigid. She was not happy at all, and her violet eyes were narrowed in displeasure. She was nothing but a tool to be used by her (now former) country, and she _hated_ it.

She was wearing a white shirt with the top and sleeves of it black, followed buy a pair of black pants and nin-shoes. Her forearms and ankles were covered with white bindings, and on each hand was a violet glove that had metal plates with the Kumo symbol etched into them.

Nii Yugito scowled at her gloves, _'Great, now I have to buy new gloves. This is so stupid!'_

She fisted her hands at her sides and continued walking towards Konohagakure.

* * *

Sarutobi chuckled as Naruto stood on his desk and signaled with his cast-bound arm for the ANBU in front of him standing at attention to dismiss. The masked assassin disappeared in a plume of smoke and Naruto giggled happily. The doors creaked open and the small blond boy darted under the Hokage's desk, peaking around the corner tentatively. When he didn't recognize the two ANBU and the preteen kunoichi, he stilled and ceased all sounds except for the small intake and exhale of his breath.

The Sandaime stood and smiled warmly at his three guests. "Welcome to Konohagakure. I am Sarutobi, the Hokage; am I to assume you would be Nii Yugito?"

The girl's violet eyes narrowed as she gave a stiff bow. "Yes, Hokage-sama. I am academy cadet Nii Yugito, from Kumogakure. I have been expelled from the village of Kumo upon request that I continue my studies and life here in Konoha."

The Hokage nodded, and then looked at her seriously, "And were there any individuals that did not wish for you to leave Kumo?"

Yugito tried not to grimace, "None but the Raikage and the council who wished me as a compliant tool for their purposes, as all shinobi are expected to be."

"Very well," Sarutobi said, and turned to the accompanying ANBU. "You have completed your mission. Thank you for your assistance. Dismissed." The two masked nin nodded silently and walked out of the office, the door clicking shut behind them. With the ANBU gone, Yugito was suddenly very nervous as she looked at this strange old man as he motioned for her to take a seat. She hesitatingly inched forward and eased herself into a chair across from the Hokage's desk.

"So, Nii-sa-"

"Yugito," she said automatically, then mentally kicked herself for her rudeness. _How stupid am I?_ She wondered with slight self-disgust. _Not even here for two minutes and I'm going to make the Hokage mad by disrespecting him!_

Sarutobi laughed silently at the kunoichi's inner plight.

"Yugito it is then. So, I am sure you were wondering why I used my village's favor to bring you to my village, were you not?"

Yugito said nothing, but insider her mind she was screaming. _Of course I know why, you stupid old fool! You think I am naive enough to believe that you just wanted another shinobi in your ranks? I am no idiot; you know what I am, and you want me for yourself. Just another weapon for your damn village, for you to control and maneuver into anything you want. You're just like everyone else!_

"You see Yugito," the Hokage continued, oblivious to her inner rant. "I brought you here because I believed you could be beneficial to a certain individual that resides in this village. Your mission while living in Konoha is to watch over him, to be his caretaker."

Now that got her attention. Her eyes narrowed to slits as she gazed at the leader of the leaf. _Babysitting,_ she thought with disgust. "What do you mean 'a certain individual'?"

Instead of answering, Sarutobi pushed his chair backwards and looked under his desk.

"Naruto," he called, "You can come out now. It's okay," he reassured, "there's no reason to be afraid."

Yugito's ears strained as she caught the muffled "I dun wanna."

The Sandaime smiled obligingly, "Sure you do, Naruto. In fact, she's a lot like you. You remember what we talked about a couple days ago?"

There was a small pause, and a voice whispered out, "Like me?"

"Yes, Naruto-chan. Like you."

There was a small scuffle, and the voice replied, "'kay."

Yugito craned her head forward, trying to see over the Hokage's desk without appearing to be too interested. Finally, a sun-kissed head of hair poked out form the desk, and Yugito soon found herself looking into a pair of deep sapphire eyes. Naruto emerged from the desk and stared at her for a few seconds, then turned to the Hokage next to him.

"She doesn't look that strong. You sure you got the right one, Jii-San?"

Sarutobi laughed as Yugito fumed in her seat. "Brat! I'll have you know I was top in my class at Kumo!"

Naruto stilled and looked at his hands, one still in a cast and he fisted them determinedly. Looking up at Yugito, he cast her a look of utter strength. "I'm not a brat, and I'm not a _demon_," he practically hissed the word out. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and you'd better remember it, because I'm going to be HOKAGE!!"

Yugito stared at him for a second, not quite sure what to make of him, before settling a sneer on her face as she regarded him. "Whatever, _kid_. I'm just here because of orders, not for you to proclaim your so-called future to me. I will do what I am ordered to do, no more, no less. Hokage-sama."

She tilted her head slightly, silently asking for dismissal.

The Hokage nodded wearily, "Very well. I am paying for a two bedroom apartment for you and Naruto from now on." He handed her a sheet of paper from his desk, "Directions are enclosed on that sheet of paper. You will receive a weekly allowance to allow you to pay for any necessary items such as food, clothing, and any extra appliances you wish. Your apartment comes fully stocked with a clothes washer, refrigerator, table, two chairs, sofa, television and two twin-sized beds. There is about a weeks worth of food in your refrigerator. If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to stop by my office anytime you wish. Dismissed, Yugito."

The girl nodded, and stood from her chair. She walked briskly out the door without looking back.

Sarutobi watched Yugito leave with an air of disappointment. _That could've gone worse, _he thought, _but it should've gone better._ Naruto looked towards the doors, then turned to the Sandaime.

"Jii-San, if we're the same, why doesn't she like me? Does that mean she doesn't like who she is?" Naruto asked, his childish face tilted, sapphire eyes looking up at the older man curiously.

The Hokage gave a wry smile. _Out of the mouths of babes._ "I don't know, Naruto-chan. But it's about time for you to leave anyway." The worn old man pulled another slip of paper, identical to the one he'd given Yugito, from his desk and handed it to Naruto. "These are the directions to the apartment, okay Naruto-chan? Don't get lost."

Naruto bobbed his head up and down and took the sheet in his cast-bound hand. Slipping out from behind the Hokage's desk, Naruto scrambled over to the doors, calling out behind him, "See you tomorrow, Jii-San!"

* * *

Yugito walked down the streets of Konoha stiffly, her arms fisted at her side. She was nearly half-way to her new apartment when she heard the sound of running footsteps behind her.

"Nee-chan!" Naruto called out, his breath ragged as he reached his unbound hand towards her. Yugito turned and scowled at the boy. _Stupid brat,_ she thought.

"I'm not your 'Nee-chan', kid. It's Yugito, so get it right!"

Naruto caught up to her, and then leaned forward resting his hands on his knees, panting as he tried to regain his breath. He looked up at her grinning happily, "But we're gonna live together, right? So doesn't that make you my Nee-chan? Ne, Nee-chan? I've always wanted family! You're going to be my new family, right? And I can be your little brother, and you can be my big sister, and we can-"

"Shut up!" Yugito yelled, and Naruto stopped abruptly, flinching and looking down, peeking up at her through his bangs warily.

"But, Ne-"

"No!" Yugito said, planting her feet firmly in the ground as she stared at the smaller boy rigidly. "I've never had a family before, and I _certainly_ don't need one now! Get it through your stupid little head that you are a _demon_ container. _No one_ will _ever_ care about you and that's how it's _always_ going to be." She stepped towards him menacingly, and he took a shaky step back, "You will _never_ have family, you will _never_ have friends, and _no one_ will give a shit because _you_ are a _fucking _**_demon_**. Don't even _bother _trying, because all you're going to end up is hurt. There's no point to it, so you might as well give up now, my fellow _demon_."

With that, Yugito turned on her heel and strode away as quickly as her feet would take her without running. Her violet eyes were reflecting everything in the dusky light as they shone with unshed tears. _Fuck,_ she thought as she wiped away a few drops away form her face as she continued walking.

_Stop crying,_ she berated herself. _You're a demon, and demon's _don't_ cry!_ She turned right off the street where Naruto was still standing, his gaze downwards. His shoulders shook as tears started leaking down his whiskered cheeks. Pulling up an arm, the seven year old wiped his eyes, trying to scrub away his tears. Turning around, he ran down the alley, in the opposite direction of where Yugito had gone.

* * *

Yugito scowled as she looked at the clock on the wall in the small kitchen for the seventh time that evening.

_I am not worried over a stupid brat. I will not worry about him._

This was the mantra she chanted over and over in her head, but after three hours of this she felt ready to snap. Snatching her gloves from the table, she pulled them on and sat down, swiping her shoes up from the floor and tugged them onto her feet. Tapping her shoes, she headed out the door, not bother to lock it.

_I'm just doing this for my mission. _She tried convincing herself, and failing miserably. _I'm doing this for the Hokage._

She'd jogged for a few block when she smelled it.

Fresh blood.

Her stomach leapt into her throat and she quickened her steps to a run. Turning left around a corner, she came upon a dead-end alley inhabited by a trio of men in a circle kicking something. Something that was _alive._ Her stomach coiled in horror as she watched them beating the small boy, her body frozen in terror as memories flashed unbidden in her mind.

_Monster._

_Freak._

_Demon._

_Demon!_

_DEMON!_

Her blood boiled as her demon, the Nekomata sprang to life inside her, and she felt her hands convulse as the seals on them burned with the chakra of the biju. Purple chakra leaked from her hands, fanning over her body as if lit with a violet flame. Her nails elongated and sharpened to violent points, and her ears lengthened and tapered to blunt pointed ends.

Her transformation had lasted all but two seconds, but that had been all the time needed for the three men to notice her and start backing away in fear.

**_Shall we kill them?_** The Nekomata whispered with enticement inside of her mind.

_No,_ Yugito replied. _But they won't forget this day._

**_...Very well._** The Nibi replied, obviously put out, but not willing to test the boundaries of her container, shuddering involuntarily at the memory of what had happened last time the great demon had attempted to seize control.

As Yugito neared the men, they cowered away from her, trapped in the small dead-end alley. "Oh no!" she snarled, drawing back her upper lip as she advanced. "You would attack a defenseless child, but shrink upon yourselves at the sight of _me_?! You attack the one incapable of actually _using_ his biju for his own protection, but you shake in terror at the one who can?! You are nothing but miserable _cowards_!" She flew at them, claws slicing their skin, feet kicking at their bodies. With one swipe of her hand, she ripped the sides of their faces in a brutal attack.

"You will be marked for the rest of your lives as cowards who prey upon the weak. You will wear those scars for eternity. But they day you overcome your blind prejudices against an innocent life, they will disappear and you will be given a chance at redemption. Those are the marks of a biju, and my promise is made! _Never_ attempt to harm this boy again or I will **_kill you_**! Am I understood?!"

The men held their bleeding faces and nodded rapidly in succession. Praying to all that was holy to still be alive the next morning.

Yugito snarled elongated fangs at them. "Leave!" She commanded, and they fled, tripping over themselves in their attempt to escape.

Yugito willed the Nekomata's chakra back into its seal, and her features returned to normal.

Turning a concerned eye towards the battered form of Naruto, she cursed. His cast had been torn off, and his left arm was twisted at an odd angle, indicating a fresh break on the healing bone. His face was covered in blood, leaking from cuts on his forehead and his nose and his lips. One of his eyes was already darkening to a vibrant purple and his breathing was ragged.

Wondering how often the boy went through this, she picked him up carefully and jumped up on the roof tops, hoping to find Konoha's hospital as soon as possible. She'd leapt around for a few minutes when her eyes finally spotted the large building to the east of her current location. Securing Naruto tighter in her arms, but trying not to aggravate his injuries was a difficult task, but one Yugito was determined to fulfill.

* * *

It took her less than three minutes to reach the hospital running as fast as she could, and she entered the emergency room panting and out of breath. Striding up towards the help desk, she wheezed out, "Please, help him!"

The brown-haired nurse behind the counter looked surprised for a moment, then rushed to the phone and her voice came over the intercom.

"Doctor needed in ER STAT! Juvenile injured!"

Putting the phone back down, the nurse hurried back over to Yugito who stood breathing heavily with Naruto in her arms.

"Come on," the nurse said, "Let's put him on a stretcher." Yugito nodded and let the nurse lead her to a hallway to their right, finding an empty stretcher and placing the small child on it. As soon as they finished, a red-headed doctor rushed into the room with a clipboard in hand.

"The patient?" he quipped hurriedly.

"Here," the nurse replied, indicating towards Naruto with a wave of her hand.

The doctor nodded and pulled a small rag from his pocket, walking up to the seven year old and began to wipe the blood off his face.

"Name?" the red-haired man asked, still removing blood, trying to assess the damage done to the boy. The nurse turned to Yugito questioningly, who replied haltingly.

"U... Uzumaki Naruto."

The doctor froze in his ministrations and pulled his hand away sharply with a hiss.

The nurse looked appalled. "Doctor!" she shrieked, "What are you doing? He needs to be taken care of!" The man curled his lip in disgust.

"Taken _care_ of? Damn right he needs to be. Should've been taken care of a long time ago, little _demon_." He spat the word out his mouth like the vilest of curses. Turning away from the roll-away bed, the doctor walked away without a second thought. Turning back, he stared at the two of them in disgust, "I will not be treating that abomination."

The nurse sputtered, "B.. But you're the only Juvenile doctor on staff tonight!"

The doctor turned his nose, "I see no child here, merely a monster in human's skin."

Yugito seethed and was about to threaten the man with bodily harm when the nurse spoke up. "I'm sorry doctor, I'm afraid I'm feeling rather ill. I will be going home now. Good night." The nurse wheeled the boy out of the room and away from the sneering doctor. Yugito trailed behind her nervously.

As they emerged back in the empty ER, the nurse muttered towards Yugito, "Wait here with him, I'll return shortly." The woman darted out of the room, and returned a few minutes later carrying an armload of antibiotics, bandages, pain medications, three IV bags, and a few syringes.

"I'll have to treat him somewhere else. I'm sorry about that, but I'll talk to the Hokage about getting that _man_," she spat the word out, "replaced." Yugito nodded in thanks and understanding, and the two walked out of the hospital with Naruto still laid out on the stretcher, heading towards a new apartment.

**

* * *

AN: Well, for the first installment, I rather like it, myself. I'm sorry if Yugito's character seems a little confusing now, but that will clear up in time. She's used to being hated, feared and used, and expects the same thing to happen in Konoha. We will learn more about her past in the next few chapters, and that will clear a few things up as far as her actions go, but let me say this much:**

_Her defense mechanism for not getting hurt is __pushing people away__. If they don't get close to her, they can't hurt her._

As we can see in this chapter, that's not working very well as Naruto is already getting under her skin. She'll go back to the way she was, but not as extreme, and will be quite a bit more protective of Naruto now that she thinks she's failed her mission of protecting him once.

-heart- to my Beta reader (can't forget him!) _Manatheron._ Check out his stories if you haven't already!

More to come.

R&R

WolfPad


End file.
